One important element in designing today's computer systems is minimizing channel error (errors occurring during data transfers) on multi-drop busses. Multi-drop busses typically connect one device to two or more other devices. Impedance discontinuities along the bus can create a standing wave on a clock signal, thereby degrading clock signal integrity and skewing the clock signal with respect to data signals. This skew may result in a master device latching data from a slave device at a time other than an optimal time, and increased channel error results.
Prior techniques for dealing with clock skew introduced by impedance discontinuities include reducing the maximum allowable clock frequency on the bus to ensure that valid data is latched at the receiving device. Of course, a reduction in clock frequency results in decreased bus performance, and is therefore undesirable.